Never Better
by Elizabeth Hart
Summary: Kennedy and Willow have settled down after the collapse of the Hellmouth, and Kennedy has arrived home late after a long patrol around Cleveland's darker streets. Explicit. Oneshot.


Kennedy pulled her keys out of her pocket, trying her best not to jingle them around, and slowly slipped one into the doorknob. About halfway into the lock it got stuck on one of the pins.

"God dammit," Kennedy cursed under her breath. With a bit of wriggling around, the key shot foreword and into the knob. A swift turn and a pull on the door was all that it took to get it open. Once inside she locked, bolted, and latched the door before setting her bag down as gently as possible. She unzipped her leather jacket and hung it carefully on the hook by the door. The fireplace was still smoldering slightly when she walked by the living room. The clock on the mantle read an unsettling 2:49am. She winced slightly at her late arrival. She knew the redhead would be mad if she found her coming in this late.

Kennedy and Willow had been living together ever since the gang moved to Cleveland. They began their apartment search the moment they got into town. Willow kept trying to point out quaint little apartments in the bustle of the city, but Kennedy wouldn't settle for anything so small. She knew Willow was worried about money, but with the amount of money Kennedy had in her bank account, the cost of an apartment was the least of her worries. Willow finally gave in and let Kennedy take her on a few open houses.

After they settled on a small Victorian style house just outside if the city, Willow let her pride fall aside and thanked Kennedy for pushing so hard. She knew that if they didn't find a place soon they would end up living in the boarding school sized place that Giles had found for the new slayers. And, as great as that sounded, she was hoping for a bit of space from the slayer world.

Kennedy slipped off her boots at the door and unclipped her waist belt, carrying it over her shoulder up the stairs. She turned the corner in the hall and approached the door to the bedroom. She made sure to get all of her noisy things out if the way before opening the door and possibly waking up the redhead. She undid her metal belt buckle and carefully took her waist belt in her left hand. It held everything she needed for a night on patrol. Two stakes, a dagger, pepper spray, and several other gadgets she rarely needed on a routine run. With her noises items in hand, she carefully turned the knob. Without breathing, she opened the door a few inches and poked her head inside to asses the situation.

Willow was laying on her side curled up in a ball. She appeared to be asleep. With a sigh of relief Kennedy moved to enter the room. She tip toed inside and closed the door as silently as a slayer could. She set her things on the chair by the door and moved to the bedside. In a swift motion she reached down and pulled her shirt over her head.

"You're late." Willows voice shattered the science, making Kennedy jump.

"I though you were asleep..." She breathed out heavily, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I thought you were going to be home two hours ago..." Willow sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, running her hands through her hair.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I got caught up with a could of things and I couldn't just-"

"You know, it's one thing to get caught up with a couple of things at the office. Or if you're working in a restaurant, or a store. But when you're running late because you got caught up with fighting evil, it's different. Whenever you are late it's because your life is in danger..." She let out and elongated sigh and stood up, "I just need a way to know that you are going to be okay. That you are going to come home to me on the nights I don't join you for patrol."

She knew she wasn't going to get any that night anyway, but especially not now that Willow was mad. They hadn't had sex since the Hellmouth collapsed in Sunnydale. Willow was so strung out on magic since then and was afraid to let herself give into it. She knew she was safe with Kennedy, but she wasn't sure how the big magic had affected her. She knew that the last day at the Hellmouth was a sign of her power growing, and mostly for good- but she was worried that it might have also grown in dangerous ways. She was more than okay to make love to the slayer, but she was afraid of fully opening herself and letting go.

"Babe... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." Kennedy realized she still had her shirt in her hands, now tightly wound from her nervous hands. She tossed the dirty shirt into the hamper across the room and bent over to pull off her socks, tossing those over next. Willow turned around at the same moment and caught a glimpse of the slayer bent over. Kennedy stood up straight and moved her arms to pull her jeans down when she noticed the witch's eyes on her in the darkness. She froze, slightly embarrassed.

Willow stood and walked across the room to the dark haired girl. Kennedy opened her mouth to say something but Willow put up her hand and looked her in the eyes, silently telling her not to speak. The red head reached over and moved Kennedy's hands from the edge of her pants. She trailed her fingertips lightly up the slayers toned abdomen, and over her sports bra, finally landing on the edge of her face.

"What are you doing?" Kennedy swallowed hard, confused at what was happening. Not a moment ago Willow was frustrated and mad at her, and now she was anything but mad.

"Shh..." Willow looked at Kennedy's body and silenced her.

"Will-"

"Shh!" Willow shushed her more aggressively this time, looking her straight in the eye. Kennedy moved forward a half-step and touched her forehead to Willow's, giving into the moment. Willow could feel the heat coming off of Kennedy's body. She was always like this after a patrol. Slayer blood flowing, heart racing, energy pent up and ready to fight. She was always a bit rowdy after a late night of patrolling. Willow could tell she was trying to hold back. After a 5 hour patrol she was probably going insane with energy, but she didn't want to make the red head even more mad at her by being pushy, which Willow appreciated.

Willow trailed her hands down the slayers body and pushed her hands down into the back of Kennedy's pants, just over her underwear. She pushed the jeans down over her curves and pulled them off slowly from the bottom, trailing her way back up again. With the dark haired girl standing there in her underwear, Willow began to feel even hotter inside. The sight of the slayers body set her off. Her toned body and dark skin made her body light up with goosebumps. The sight of her long dark hair and beautiful lips only made her more crazy.

Kennedy was watching Willow do everything, careful not to make a move. The witch was in control and there was nothing she was willing to do to test her luck. She was already feeling fortunate enough that the woman wasn't giving her the cold shoulder for coming home late.

Willow put her hands on Kennedy's waist and pushed her backward until she was pushed flush against the wall. She then took a small step back and let her arms hang at her sides. With a small amount of concentration she began undoing her blouse without moving her hands. One magic button at a time, and the blouse was hanging open, just barely revealing the skin underneath. She was doing everything she could to drive the slayer crazy- and it was working. Kennedy's heart was beating so hard she could hear it in her ears. The soft white skin under Willow's blouse began peaking through and her mouth watered slightly.

Willow then began slowly pulling down her bottoms, revealing a light blue pair of lace panties. With a slow bend back up, she let her satin bottoms fall to the floor. Kennedy was sweating. The room was getting hotter and hotter by the second, definitely the witch's doing.

Willow stood there with an innocent look on her face as she stared at the slayer in front of her. She brought up her right hand and head it out to the slayer. Just as Kennedy began reaching for it the witch snapped her fingers and made Kennedy's bra disappear. She gasped slightly, and Willow giggled a little.

"No more tricks," Kennedy said with a small smile.

"Aww but I was having fun!" Willow giggled playfully and moved back a few steps.

"Oh don't you go walking away, now." Kennedy reached over and pulled the witch close to her, finally feeling the touch of her body against hers. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and she knew- Willow wanted her just as bad as she wanted the red head. In a swift motion she reached down and pulled the red head up, holding her around her waist with one hand on each thigh. Willow gasped and ran her fingers into the brown locks of her lover, pulling her closer and the slayer turned and pinned her against the wall.

Kennedy craned her neck up and slowly let her lips meet with Willow's. They shared a fiery kiss. Their passion was ready to explode and the room was only getting warmer as the shared a deep kiss. Kennedy opened her mouth slightly and invited Willow in. Their tongues met in a frenzy as they kissed passionately. Kennedy moaned especially long and Willow pulled back with a smile, "What?" She inquired.

"You taste like strawberries," Kennedy smiled into her mouth and they continued to kiss. Kennedy carried her over to the bed and set her down amongst the pillows, crawled over her, and laid down slowly on top of her soft skin.

The initial contact if their bodies was enough to make them both let out a soft moan. Kennedy moved down Willow's body slowly, leaving soft, wet kisses as she moved.

"Wait, Ken..." Willow grabbed her hand as it began descending down her body.

"What is it?" She already knew the answer, but was hoping it wouldn't come. She lifter her head and looked up into Willow's green eyes. Willow simply laid her head back and nodded slightly, and Kennedy continued. As she went down she pushed her knee into Willow, grinding slowly. She caught her left nipple in her mouth and gave it her full attention, before moving to the right one and doing the same. Willow began gripping the sheets, trying to swallow the need that was building inside her.

"Please... Kenn..." She panted out as the slayer continued to grind into her center. She bit her lip and whimpered as Kennedy moved away from her breast, disappointed at the loss of contact. Kennedy reached up and pulled willows panties down, revealing her dripping folds. She moved her head down and slowly licked a long line from one side to the other, careful not to get Willow going too fast. She slowly moved down, one lick at a time. She enveloped Willow clit with her lips, licking it slowly and flicking it slightly with her tongue. She loved the way Willow tasted.

Willow was trying hard not to buck at Kennedy's head, but she couldn't control the shaking in her legs. Kennedy moved up her body again, slowly kissing her way up. Willow immediately pulled her in for a kiss, sucking on her bottom lip and moaning at her taste. The slayer reached down with both arms and pulled Willow up slightly, and the red head wrapped her legs around her waist, begging for contact. Willow untangled one of her hands from her black hair and snapped her fingers, removing Kennedy's panties instantly. Kennedy began grinding into the witch, moaning with every movement. Kennedy slipped her hand down in between their bodies and slowly out one finger inside Willow's folds.

"More," she breathed out as she moaned with every buck of her hips. Kennedy slipped in another finger and began slowly fucking her. With every movement, the witch began digging her nails deeper into her back. They continued to kiss as they frantically moved, grinding and pulling, moaning and sweating. Kennedy broke the kiss for a moment and look into Willow's eyes. They were begging for more, she inserted a third finger and let her palm grind into Willow's clit as she moved. The witch screamed as she could feel herself being brought closer and closer. Kennedy looks again in her eyes and saw them flash for a moment. Black, and then white. Back and forth slowly. She continued touching Willow as she pulled her head up and kissed her. It was the hottest and most honest kiss she had given all night. The witch moaned into her mouth as she felt herself giving in. She suddenly remembered the hand pumping in and out of her and she dug her nails into the brunette's back, screaming into her mouth as she climaxed.

Two two woman slowed down and Kennedy removed her hand once Willow had finally stopped shaking. With a nervous raise of her eyebrows, she looked at the woman below her.

"Hey," Kennedy stroked the red heads cheek.

"mmm?"

"Are you okay?" The slayer asked nervously.

The witch shuffled slightly and ran her fingers through Kennedy's dark hair. With a smile and a moan she opened her eyes, and beautiful green, and said, "Never been better."


End file.
